


It ended when you said, goodbye

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, He cried and i cried, M/M, Oh my god why i write this like 5 minute before class, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Why do the bird go one singing? Why do these star glow above?
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	It ended when you said, goodbye

“Why does the sun go on shining….”

“Why does the sea…”

“Its…the..end…worl-“

It’s warm, but he can’t help but shiver, he was there when he close his eyes, when he smiles at him faintly, what a beautiful yet cruel smile he saw.

“Aku rindu…

The darkness really made the situation worse, it’s really cold. He can feel the irregular hearbeat but he doesn’t give a damn, thunder strike and break all the sillence, it does help at all. Slowly he manage to see more clearly, thanks to human eyes can adapt the darkness over time, but it made the situation even worse.

“Aku…kalau aku…maaf..Ghazul, aku-“ he didn’t even finish his words, he chokes on his own tears that he didn’t even realize already flowing for a while.

There was no response, he knows Ghazul can hear it, he knows that Ghazul can feel his presence, but he can’t say anything. Blood was flowing from many places, abdomen is the worse however, not to mention two bullets that stuck in there, doesn’t make anything better.

He can’t hear anything, help still not arrived yet and every second passed mean made him much more anxious, he can’t stay like this.

It’s tiring, he already holding this position for minutes and it’s really really tiring, he didn’t move not even an inch, if he move the blood will continue flowing and every single milimeter he move will be very painfull for Ghazul, he will do everything to prevent that, everything. Ganda will do everything to safe him, even if that mean he need to kill himself in most horribe way.

\----------

Sillence…

Thunder…

Breathing….

Heartbeats…

Only three sounds exist there, no words, only sounds, Ganda can’t even breath properly because his heart beat very fast despite how quiet and “peacefull” the place is.

If only he can be a minute faster, if only he didn’t leave him, it was all his fault, he blamed himself for everything that happened right now, if only…

Every scenario he can think of what happened if he wasn’t such a huge mess back then, every scenario that probably could prevent everything that happened, Ganda want to stop think about it, feeling guilty won’t do anything, it just make him feel worse and he definitelly doesn’t need that now, but there is literaly nothing else he can do, just wait….just waiting is the only thing he can do…

The feeling of guilt keeps striking him without mercy, he can’t hold it anymore, he already failed to hold his tears and now he failed to hold his faint scream

“Jangan menangis..”

Ganda’s heart stop a beat, everything went sillence once more with only rain and thunder sounds that are unpreventable. Ghazul, he said something, he don’t even know is that a bad thing or good thing, either way he said something that’s what matter.

“Jangan menangis…aku disini…” 

Ganda’s look at Ghazul’s eyes. He looks back at him, his eyes were so weak it barely open, but he looks at him back. He smiled, a very faint smile that he obviously force himself to do so. Ganda was speechless, he can’t process it properly. Ghazul, he tried to smile and comfort him, despite his horrible condition

Ganda should be the one who did that, not him. 

“Senyum…Ganda…”

Those words…it internally broke him, he tried his best not to break down, it would make Ghazul sad and no, he won’t let that happen. Smile, Ganda, Smile.   
Ganda smiles back at him, he wipes his tears forcefully despite the tears keeps flowing and flowing, but he don’t care anymore, just smile. That’s what matter, just smile even if it’s difficult.

“Ghazul…maafkan aku..” The smile slowly fade awal, even tho he tried to keep it but he can’t lie to himself that his heart was shattered into pieces each second he see Ghazul’s smile.

“Tidak apa..ini semua kecelakaan…” The voice was so weak, the rain started to stop, if not because how quiet the place is not even Ganda can hear his voice.

“Aku..ingin dengar suaramu, sekali saja.,” 

What voice? He can’t think of anything he can say in this situation, he can’t even comfort him. He opened his mouth, but nothing cames out. Ganda tried to mimic the word “I” but he can’t seems to actually say it…

“Why..does my heart..go one beating..”

“Why does this….eyes of…mine…crie..”

End of the world by Skeeter Davis, Ghazul’s favourite song. He faintly sing that song, now he gets it. Ghazul wants him to sing, he wants Ganda to sing his favourite song. Ghazul weakly looks at his eyes, it even looks weaker than before, but Ganda knows his eyes telling him to continue the song, by himself.

“Why does the sun go on shinning….”

“Why does the sea…rush to shore...”

"Don't they...know"

“Its…the..end…worl-“

He can hear the sound of Ambulance from the distant, finally help almost arrived. The sounds of relieve, he smiled, there is still a chance.

“It ended when you said…” 

“…Goodbye”

It was the end of the reff, he stop singing. Even breath stops for a while, he felt like the time just stopped. Everything stopped, even Ghazul’s Heartbeat, he can’t find any.

No, please.

Don’t…

“Ghazul, jangan…Ghazul….Kumohon…Ghazul!”

Nothing, he didn’t even look back at him, his eyes were open but it was dead, a dead stare to ceiling. His breath stopped, there is no sign of life anymore…no..no…no…Ghazul…

“Jangan, kumohon!” He screamed, why now, when he thought that they finally had a chance.

\---------  
One…Two…Three…For….Five…Six…

He don’t want this “Kiss” to be his last, he don’t want their last kiss was in like this. No please, keep his blood flowing at least until the ambulance arrived.

Twenty eight…..Twenty nine….Thirthy….Breath

Come on, breath. The momentum from his chest cause Ghazul’s whole body to move each compression, and that’s not what he wants to see. He want to see Ghazul move on his own, even just a small movement, even just his eyelids fluttering, everything but this. Please god, don’t take him now!

\----------  
It took a minute for ambulance to arrive to their place, Ganda can’t feel anything anymore. He was sobbing like a child when they took his place, he was sitting there like a dead person when he see Ghazul’s body forcefully moved by the momentum, he can’t even see him anymore when the paramedy shouted “Clear!”

He was there…there is nothing he can do anything….his vision slowly fada away, his breath getting weaker. He still can hear cleary the sound like thunder after the paramedic shouted “Clear”, he knews exactly what happened.

“Pak? Pak? Pak?! Satu orang tolong saya!” 

He knews someone was shouting at him, but he can’t open his eyes anymore, the only thing he can hear, is his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Why i made this?


End file.
